Unlonely
by EvilQueen2015
Summary: Actress Regina Mills lands a leading role in the new murder/mystery mini series, and gets to work together with brilliant director Emma Swan (G!P). Regina and Emma become friends with benefits. (Disclaimer: this features Robin Hood, but he's the bad guy) (2/?)


Regina sighed as she looked into the mirror.

"You know there's nothing wrong with the dress. What are you so worried about?" Kathryn asked.

Regina rolled her eyes and narrowed them at her own reflection. The dress _was _fine, but that wasn't what she was worried about.

She hadn't seen Emma in a week, and her body ached with need. She didn't know why she couldn't get herself off anymore—she was sure that Emma had ruined her.

Regina scowled. "I hate going to parties like these," she smoothed her dress and contemplated bringing a change of clothes.

Would that be presumptuous?

"Why? You'll get to know new people—you've actually always been able to connect with people quickly." Kathryn rubbed Regina on her back and smiled. "Or is it Emma you're worried about?"

"I'm not worried about anything," she murmured but she bit her lip and then took a deep breath. "I just—why have a party to meet the cast and crew _during _the filming of the second episode?"

"You know who's in charge of these parties—she's a stickler for them and she _always _makes sure there's one every season or every show."

Regina rolled her eyes. Mary Margaret Blanchard organized a lot of the parties in the business—she was one of the few good party planners around and she would throw a party, even if the show was already over and done with.

And then she would _still _call it a 'get to know them party'. She was lucky she could bring a plus one, and she grinned at Kathryn.

"I'm just happy that you agreed to come with—I hear there are some amazing men on set."

Of course, she didn't really care about anyone on set—except Emma. And she wasn't even sure Emma would be there—she'd heard Emma usually avoided these kind of parties.

"So, is Emma going to be there? You look stunning, I don't think you have to worry about that."

"I—I don't think she'll be there, Kat. She's never really gone to any of the parties for shows she's involved in," Regina shrugged her shoulders and fluffed her hair before she finally turned away from her reflection. "I shouldn't want to be around her this much."

But she _did_. She _wanted _Emma in a way she'd never wanted anyone before and she wondered if she'd ever get over that.

Kathryn laughed. "Well, maybe you guys just need to get it out of your system. There's nothing wrong with meaningless sex."

"She has to want it too," Regina replied huskily, her mind already supplying the many ways she could have meaningless sex with Emma.

"Oh, I'm sure she does."

Regina pushed Kathryn out of her room and followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of wine out of her fridge and filled two glasses.

"Here's the thing—we have to work together for the next six months. You _know _it's going to be weird if we start something and we find out that we're not compatible," Regina took a drink from her wine and sighed. "That's why I never want to start something with a coworker—especially a director."

Kathryn smiled. "You said you didn't want to start anything with anyone new—you don't have to jump into a relationship because you feel attracted to her."

"I know."

"But?" Kathryn pushed.

"Nothing," Regina raised a brow. "There's no _but _here. I'm not sure if starting anything is something I want now."

"Why don't you just see where things go?" Kathryn asked. "We'll finish our wine, we'll enjoy tonight and if anything happens, so be it?"

Regina smirked and then pulled open a drawer. "So should I bring anything? Isn't that presumptuous?"

"I don't see why—bring something and just make sure no one sees it," Kathryn winked. "I would jump on it, though. Emma is hot, and she seems open to casual sex."

Regina rolled her eyes as she emptied her glass and poured herself another one. "Stop. I just want to get through tonight, however that happens."

"Alright, dear." Kathryn caught up with her drink and poured herself a second. "No expectations is a whole lot better than being disappointed."

—SQ—

From across the room, she could feel two sets of eyes on her—one pair was hot and heavy and made her feel something deep in her belly, and she smiled as she glanced at Emma.

The other pair—belonging to Robin Hood—made her feel queasy. He smirked at her, and she quickly turned her head and locked eyes with Emma.

Emma winked, and it sent warmth to her core when she realized that the blonde was flirting—or at least trying to.

She couldn't focus on the conversation going on around her. Her entire being was pulled toward Emma—and Emma had kept her distance all night.

Robin started moving toward her, his eyes never leaving her and Regina watched him as intently as he was her while she tried to think of a way out.

She used a moment of distraction—where someone stopped him and spoke to him—to make sure she disappeared out of sight.

"Kat," she hissed as she glanced around, looking for the only friend in the room.

Kathryn stood a little to the side, frowning at her before she slowly moved closer. Regina moved behind the plant and hid herself from sight, as Kathryn stopped in front of her.

"What's going on?"

"He's coming my way, tell him you don't know where I am when he asks," she murmured and Kathryn frowned. "Robin! He's my love interest on the show, but I get the feeling he'd love it if we connected in real life too."

"Ah." Kathryn inclined her head with a smirk. "I will make sure he won't find you."

Regina breathed in relief and glanced around for a way out of the hall.

It had been a long night already, and she set down her glass on one of the tables as she moved to the empty hallway.

For a moment, she stood next to an open door, her eyes closed and her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

Regina yelped when, all of a sudden, she was pushed into the conference room. The door clicked into the lock, and her heart stuttered.

The body behind her felt heated even through their clothes and she could feel something hard against her lower back.

For a split second, she panicked. Robin had finally had enough of her evasion tonight and had decided to take matters into his own hands, forcing her to acknowledge him.

But then she was roughly turned around and it wasn't Robin holding her, but Emma. Emma, who was wearing a fitted suit and was _stunning_ in it.

Emma, who didn't seem to want to waste any time.

"God you're so _fucking_ hot, Regina," Emma breathed before she pulled Regina against her and kissed her hard.

Regina responded without hesitation, pressing her body flush against Emma's and enjoying the way Emma moved against her. She returned the kiss with as much heat as Emma and hummed.

She pulled back, short of breath, and smiled at Emma. "You're not so bad yourself."

Regina kissed Emma again, her body moving against the blonde's as she felt her wet arousal stain her panties before she pulled back again.

"I've been watching you all night—everything about you is a tease." Emma kissed her again and Regina smiled into it before she returned it with fervor.

When she pulled back after a moment, Emma whimpered. "I'm aching for you, Emma."

Emma hummed. "As much as I would love giving you more attention, I want to fuck you so hard, it'll make you see stars."

Regina laughed throatily. "I'd like to see you try." And before she knew it, Emma's eyes flickered with determination.

"Challenge accepted."

Regina gasped when Emma turned her again, and roughly pushed her forward until she was leaning against the conference table. Emma's hands moved up her thighs, and drug up her dress as she moved up.

Emma stepped back and Regina shuddered when the cold air hit her heated skin. The click of the lock sounded through the room and then Emma was back.

"If there's going to be a next time, I want it to be naked and all night long," Emma huffed, and Regina reached back and pulled Emma against her again, enjoying the feel of her hard cock through the pants of Emma's suit.

"I couldn't agree more," she breathed before she moved her hand between their bodies and unzipped Emma's zipper. "We will find a way to make that happen—later."

Emma helped, and pulled out her throbbing shaft before she pulled aside Regina's panties.

"We'd totally be awesome friends with benefits."

She slammed into Regina's wet heat then, before Regina could respond, and Regina clenched her jaw to stop herself from crying out while Emma leaned forward and almost bit into her shoulder.

"No—no biting." Regina pushed against Emma, and the blonde moaned and then pulled back her hips. "Fuck me, Emma."

And Emma did. She slammed back into Regina, and then back out. She pumped her hips hard and fast, and Regina had to bite the inside of her cheeks not to cry out.

Emma didn't hold back. Her hand moved to Regina's clit, and she rubbed the hard nub as she pounded into Regina's tight heat.

Regina whimpered as she felt the heat build, and then moaned when the first wave of an orgasm slammed into her. Emma didn't let up, and pumped hard while Regina clenched around her.

"Again," Emma huffed as she kept her thrusts hard and deep, her fingers never stopped moving on Regina's clit. Regina hardly had time to recover from her first when the second orgasm clenched around Emma.

"Gods—Em_ma_!" Regina jerked her hips as it hit her and Emma lost her rhythm. It didn't take her long to find it again, and Regina whimpered as she felt herself nearing her third orgasm.

"Again." Emma changed it up by pulling Regina up and against her, and when she pounded into her, a third orgasm waved over Regina and her knees buckled.

"I can't," Regina breathed harshly. She wrapped an arm around Emma's neck and huffed.

Emma didn't let up, and chuckled breathlessly.

"You can."

"I've never—never—" she felt it build again, and she moved out of sheer desperation to actually feel the coiling again, the tightening around Emma's cock, the waves crashing into her.

"You _will_."

When the fourth orgasm did crash into her, she cried out—stars dancing across her vision—and before she could silence herself, Emma covered her mouth with her hand and then started jerking her hips without any rhythm, pumping herself empty inside of Regina.

Their hips rocked in tandem and Regina breathed out a sigh as her vision returned.

"Well," Regina murmured, a smile brightening her face. "You delivered, as promised."

Emma hummed out a laugh and placed her hand on Regina's abdomen, never stopping their movements.

"Told you I would."

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal and they pulled apart. Regina shuddered when some of their combined juices ran down the inside of her thigh.

She glanced around the room and grimaced.

"Could you do me a favor and find me something to clean myself with?" She cleared her throat. "I can't walk around with you dripping down my thigh."

"However hot that would be, I agree." Emma grinned as she adjusted her clothes. "I'll be right back."

The door clicked open and Regina pulled down her dress. If someone decided to walk in on her, at least she was decent.

And of course, someone decided to walk in on her.

Not a minute after Emma had left the room, Robin peeked around the doorway and then grinned at her when he saw her standing in the middle of the room.

In the dark.

Her heartbeat sped up, this time for a different reason and she clenched her hands into fists beside her.

"Are you okay?" He narrowed his eyes at her, and she watched as he schooled his features into concern. Somehow, it felt fake.

"Yes." She blinked at the light in the hallway. An idea formed and she lifted one of her hand to her temple. "I have a headache and the dark helps."

Robin hummed and closed the distance between them slowly. "I know the feeling. I can help if you'd like?"

She shook her head, taking a step back as he moved too close to her. "No, that's okay. Emma is looking for painkillers as we speak."

He moved even closer and she wondered if he even heard her. "The trick is to know the touch points," he murmured as he lifted his hands and pushed his fingers against her temples.

She shuddered and tried to push away his hands. "Like I said, I'm fine," her throat tightened around the words.

She took a step back, and bumped into the table. Pursing her lips, she tried to push him back again but he seemed determined to help her.

He moved closer still and kept his hands on her temples. "One of my ex girlfriends used to have really bad migraines, and she taught me about touch points and massages."

Somehow, he found a way to press more of his body against her and she gritted her teeth when she felt him against her hip.

"Robin—" Regina pushed against him again, and he blinked as he stepped back. _Finally_. "I am fine, really. I just needed a moment."

He was just about to speak, when someone stepped into the doorway and blocked the light from the hallway. "Robin."

Robin turned, a forced smile on his face as he stepped back. "Emma," he returned the greeting. "I should get back to the party—I was worried about Regina."

Regina breathed a silent sigh of relief when Robin took another step back and she leaned more heavily against the table.

"She's fine," Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina, and when she pointed to her head and Emma turned back to Robin. "I got her something for the pain."

Regina was amazed at how well Emma picked up on things, and she had to force her expression to stay neutral.

"So she said," Robin hummed before he turned back to Regina. "I hope you'll save me a dance."

Emma snorted. "It's not a medieval ball."

Regina watched the muscles in Robin's jaw work and she cleared her throat, worried he might start a fight. "I'm sure we'll get the chance to dance sometime tonight."

Robin smiled at her, and squeezed her shoulder before he pushed past Emma.

Regina breathed in relief again when Emma stepped inside and closed the door.

Emma narrowed her eyes as she handed Regina a handful of wet wipes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked over Emma and wet her lips before she smirked. "I'm more than fine."

Before she could stop herself, she stepped forward and kissed Emma deeply.

Emma hummed and then pulled back, a soft smile on her face. "You definitely are."

—SQ—

They returned to the party, Regina after Emma.

They were careful that no one saw them together as they left the conference room, and they acted like they had run into each other if someone noticed them together.

Why she felt the need to be so secretive, Regina didn't know. But she did know that she didn't want anyone to think Emma was giving her special treatment—she also didn't want to be forced into anything.

Robin watched her closely and Regina was careful not to lose sight of him—she didn't want to be cornered again.

Kathryn stood next to her, her face flushed. "I am so sorry, Regina."

"For what?" Regina glanced around the room, nursing her wine before she looked back at her friend. Her body was deliciously sore, and she couldn't focus on anything but the throbbing between her legs. "I'm fine."

"But he got to you when you asked me to keep him away," Kathryn sighed. "I'm just—I don't think I like him. He breathes trouble."

Regina hummed in agreement before she took a sip of her wine. "I know he does. But we need his reach to get this show off the ground."

"It's a good story," Kathryn said. Regina shared a lot with her friend—she was the only one still around after the way she'd pushed everyone away. Her job had been hard for her friendships.

"Yes, it's a great story with great editing and directing—but we still need his reach." Regina sighed. "I'm not enough."

Emma walked past her, but stopped when she heard Regina and she smiled. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but you _are_ enough."

Regina huffed before she turned her gaze to Emma. Her body _still _reacted to Emma, and as she shifted and clenched her thighs together, she smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Since when am I Miss Swan?"

Kathryn snorted a laugh before she turned to Regina. "I'm going to go talk to that guy over there and leave you two alone."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Kathryn was gone before she could and Regina chuckled.

"She always does that when she's starting to feel uncomfortable. Luckily, she didn't leave me alone with someone I didn't like."

"She's not really subtle though." Emma narrowed her eyes and then shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something—it's kind of personal though."

Regina blinked at Emma before she glanced around. "Not something a hall full of people should hear?"

Emma grinned. "Not unless you want them to."

"Why don't we find a quiet place to talk?" Regina asked without missing a beat, her cheeks flushing as she realized that whatever Emma wanted to talk about, was about them.

"Why not the conference room you were just in?"

Regina bit her lip and glanced over toward Kathryn, who seemed to have fun with the blonde. "Who's that?" She asked before she turned to Emma.

"Frederick. He's cool—she's in good hands," Emma replied gently. "Come, please?"

Regina swallowed thickly as she turned to Emma. Her body throbbed with even more need, and she wondered if she would get enough of Emma anytime soon.

"Alright."

She followed Emma out to the hallway, and then into the conference room they'd been before. She turned and took a sip of her wine, watching as Emma closed and locked the door.

"I can't seem to get enough of you," Emma started and then moved closer, pulling Regina in her arms. The first kiss was hard and passionate and Regina hummed into it, enjoying the feel of Emma's body against hers.

And then Emma pulled back. "Why'd you stop?" Regina asked when all Emma did, was watch her.

"I need to ask you something." Emma huffed out a breath and Regina pulled her closer again, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"You can ask me anything." She narrowed her eyes and then cleared her throat. "Despite the fact that we've had hot, hot sex just now, I still think we're friends, right?"

Emma nodded her head and leaned against Regina. Her erection pressed against Regina's lower abdomen and they both hummed in approval at the touch, even through all their clothes.

"I want to be able to call you for some more of that hot, hot sex," Emma murmured before she leaned in for another kiss. Regina responded in kind and quickly put her wine glass on the table before she wrapped her arms around Emma.

They kissed for a while. Regina could feel the way her body reacted even if it was more subdued after having orgasmed four times just under an hour ago.

Even Emma was calmer, her erection not even fully hard as she moved her hips against Regina.

When Emma pulled back and placed her forehead against Regina's, they simply breathed for a moment longer.

"So you want to stay friends, and fuck occasionally?" Regina asked softly, trying to make sure she got Emma's meaning.

"Yea, I mean—I'd love to spend more time with you even without having sex. If you're not into the whole friends with benefits thing, I'd still want to spend more time with you." Emma leaned back and watched her.

Regina took a deep breath. She _wanted _more of Emma. Her body still wanted Emma in that insatiable way, and she knew she should at least try—especially when Emma was as agreeable as she was.

"Why not? As long as we lay some ground rules so that work doesn't get awkward if we ever do decide it's not for us, I'm in," Regina replied.

"How do you lay ground rules?" Emma chuckled. "I mean, we just agree that if it doesn't work out, we're fine. We're two consenting adults and we can have casual sex whenever we need it, right?"

Regina wet her lips and then smiled. "I agree, we can do that. Why don't we—" she glanced around and Emma frowned. "Why don't you give me your phone so that I can add my number?"

Emma reached into her pocket and handed Regina her phone. "We're really doing this huh?"

Regina hummed as she added her number to Emma's contacts and then called her own phone, so that she had Emma's number too.

"We are really doing this," she responded with a grin. "We just have to get this—whatever this is—out of our system, right?"

"I guess," Emma shrugged. "I've never really felt like this—so much lust—for anyone except you. Maybe it's the teasing for years."

Because they had known each other for _years_. They'd worked together on several projects, and had spent time together on multiple sets.

Somehow, things had changed the moment they saw each other on set.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't think I'll regret it."


End file.
